Such headsets are known in different configurations. From the description of U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,378 is known a headset having a post auricle mount which is hinged to the transducer housing by means of a spring-loaded hinge, and from the description of U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,969 is known a headset with a post auricle mount which can be secured to the outer ear, namely to the lobe of the ear. and by means of a clamping member. The object of these securing arrangements is to prevent the headset from sitting too loosely on the ear during use, and moreover to give the user the impression that the headset is sitting firmly, because it can constantly be felt by the user.
The object of the invention is to present a headset which can be adjusted for the individual user, and notably in such a manner that the user is not aware of the headset. At the same time herewith, the headset can still be held so firmly that both the receiver and the transducer remain sitting in the desired position.
This object is achieved by configuring the headset according to the invention as characterized in the claims. By making the post auricle mount adjustable lengthwise, the user can in fact change the size of the post auricle mount, namely its length, thus providing an individual adjustment behind the ear, whereby a much greater user comfort is achieved.
When the headset according to the invention is configured appropriately, the possibly is provided for many different technical solutions to the lengthwise adjustment, e.g. in such a way that a balance is achieved from the point of view of weight, regardless of whether the displacement by the individual user is great or small.
When the headset according to the invention is configured appropriately, a particularly advantageous shape is achieved, which more or less surrounds the outer ear regardless of how far the stabilizer is drawn out of the post auricle mount. One can thus achieve a very great degree of adjustment to the ear and shape of the individual user's head. For the individual user, it is often the case that there are several optimum adjustments of the stabilizer which can thus be selected between, and one thus avoids the known inconveniences, e.g. pointloading, of the known headsets.
The headset according to the invention is preferably configured with a stabilizing part, whereby adjustment can be carried out without problems after the headset has been placed correctly on the outer ear. This form of adjustment also provides the possibility of changing between different positions during use.
When the headset according to the invention is configured appropriately, further possibilities are provided for optimum adjustment. Moreover, by turning the post auricle mount in relation to the sound reproducing transducer housing, the headset can be adapted as desired for the right or the left ear. It is thus not necessary to manufacture parts arranged especially for the right or left ear.
When the headset according to the invention is configured appropriately, possibilities of further adjustment are achieved, in that it becomes possible to change the stabilzer with a stabilizer of another length or slightly different shape, but without giving rise to any risk of the stabilizer being removed inadvertently.